Benutzer Diskussion:Autumns Leafes
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Autumns Leafes. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Fireheart002 (Diskussion) 15:51, 22. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Klar doch xD Hey duu ^^ (hat sich in den letzten Wochen iwie zu meiner Standard-Begrüßung entwickelt xD) Natürlich erinnere ich mich noch!! Es wäre schlimm, wenn nicht x__x Schön das du wieder da bist, Flocke <3 hast du jetzt einen neuen Spitznamen? Hab dich vermisst *-* Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Joah, war schon ... ambitioniert xD Nee, am Anfang hab ich mir echt gedacht: Wo ist Flocke? Warum kommt sie nicht mehr on? Hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht o_o Aber jetzt bist du ja wieder da! Wo wir grad bei dem Thema sind - gab es irgendwelche besonderen Gründe dafür, dass du weg warst? °-° Also, mir gehts soweit gut xD Bis auf Schulstress (ich hasse die Neunte jetzt schon x__x). Und die Franzearbeit morgen (kannst du eig Französisch???). Und so'n Scheiß. Und dir??? Alles Liebe, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] 16:20, 22. Okt. 2015 (UTC) PS: Du brauchst ne neue Siggi! xD ;) Hätte ja auch sein können, dass du Latein oder Spanisch lernst ;) Ja, Schule nervt einen echt zu Tode -_- Aber nächste Woche hab ich zwei einhalb Tage Freizeit, da kommen unsere Austauschschüler zu uns :3 Ich freu mich schon! Um ehrlich zu sein, finde ich WaCa ist nicht mehr so richtig das Wahre. Alles wiederholt sich ständig unso. Aber durch die FFs die ich dazu schreibe und lese machts wieder Spaß :3 (auch wenn ich jeder der SternenClan und eine Prophezeiung vorkommen :/) Kein Plan ob sie Siggis macht o_o Aber ich weiß, dass Daisy welche macht (und ich könnt mich auch dran versuchen xD) Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Naja, hab das schon öfters mal gemacht xD Meine eigene, Honeys in unserem Wiki, hier Nini-Noms ^^ Wie soll sie denn aussehen? ("Darf ich bitten, Miss?" xD) Ja, das wäre durchaus schön :/ Wenn auch nur so wie in der zweiten Staffel mit Sturmpelz. Aber immerhin gibt es ja Special Adventures :3 Lg [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Ja, die dritte war eher so mäßig. Ich hab da den Sinn und Zusammenhang nicht ganz so durchblickt :/ Aber die vierte fand ich wieder gut!!! Übrigens, bin grad auf englische Bücher umgestiegen xD Nachdem ich die letzten beiden Harry Potter-Bände durchhab versuch ich mich mal an WaCa :3 Bist du eig gut in Englisch??? Lg [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] PS: Überleg dir das mit der Siggi einfach nochmal :) Auch cool xD Ich hab leider keinen Bruder, mit dem ich sprechen kann (nur 'ne Austauschschülerin xD). Ich kann Efeupfote nicht leiden :/ Am Anfang, in Fernes Echo und in ihrer sonstigen Schülerzeit, mochte ich sie noch echt gern, vor allem dann im WdF. Ich konnte sie einfach verstehen und sie erinnerte mich an mich selbst. Nach und nach fand ich aber, dass sie viel zu perfekt wurde, quasi alles konnte und so. Außerdem hatte sie natürlich noch die super Rolle (für sie vllt nicht unbedingt, aber sie war halt toll und wichtig unso). Dann mochte ich Taubenpfote - die ich am Anfang gehasst habe xD - viieel mehr <3 Lg [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] ... ich muss grad heulen. ohne verdammten scheiss. ich habe jede woche geguckt ob du da warst. schnief. ich hoffe ich kann dich noch immer Flocke oder Flöckchen nennen. so wirst du nämlich immer für mich heissen. und ich bin natürlich feuer und flamme für unsere alten rpgs. i missed you so much, my beloved flake, you can't imagine. you were my first ever friend here. and you will always be. hoffe das wir bald an unserer story weiterschreiben. ist ja eine schande das du nicht mehr weisst wie man seiten verlinkt. und leider hat deine nummer nicht geklappt, vll sollten wir uns mal im chat treffen. nicht nur vll, ganz bestimmt. Deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:18, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) PS: Wie gehts deinen Tieren? Ich habe mir einen Hamster erkämpft. mit herzblut. PPS: You safed my day PPPS: <3 Yay you're here 2! Er heisst ''Ciwi wir dachten es wäre ein Weibchen.... -.- Echt? Ich habe noch nie ein Katzenbaby gehalten *schlägt mit kopf gegen stange* tja. bin grad happy bis gehtnichtmehr <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:36, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) (unterschreib doch eingach mit vier ~ das geht schneller ;) ) Er ist klein, weiß, bissig, derpi, hat grosse schwarze Glupscher und seine Lebensaufhabe scheint es zu sein, mir den Schlaf zu rauben D:< Trotzdem ist er knuffig xD Wat? Nie im Leben! Han mir erst kürzlich unsere RPGs durchgelsen und insere Story... Nene, wirklich nicht. Keine Angst. Mein alleterstes Flöckchen vergesse ich nicht. Niemals. Deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:02, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) <3 Hehe gerne :* Hab auf mein Pb im L&F Wiki geschrieben das ich nicht mehr on bin weil du nicht mehr da bist... Wie gehts eig Lovy? Sie war auch lang nimmer da :/ [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:11, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hi XD Ich wollte Fragen ob wir vielleicht Freunde sein wollen :) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:15, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Cool ^^ Wäre toll wenn du irgendwann Zeit findest auch welche von meinen Storys zu lesen . Sie sind jetzt nicht so toll aber ich gebe mir zumindest Mühe XD LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:20, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Super !! Vielen vielen Dank . Würde mich über konstruktive Kritik freuen ^^ Welche denn ? --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:23, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ( mir ist eben auch langweilig XD ) Danke --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 18:27, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) xD Ja ich meinte Lovy, nicht Shadow :'D Mit Shadow bin ich ja in Kontakt, übers Wiki, weil sie ja jetzt auch wieder öfter da ist :DD Hdl, [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 06:30, 24. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ok wollt mich nur erkundigen ;) Das heisst dann das man ihre Charas eig im RPGWiki übernehmen müsste... Pff, der ist DER obermacker von Wien, alle schmachten ihn an -.- Ich hab Schluss gemacht, et ist so ne Witzfigur... >.> Übrigens: ich war heute in Bayern! Und ich bin dabei meine Eltern von einer Deutscjland Reise zu überzeugen :D [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:59, 24. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Du müsstest Österreich sehen! Kalt, matschig, jeder ist auf unserer Wanderung ausgerutscht, und wenn es schneit, liegt nachher nur brauner Gatsch am Strassemramd. yummie. Es war voll schön *-* Wir waren auf einem Berg und ich bin im Besitz von saudicken Wollsocken :D [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 17:54, 24. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Du auch hier? :3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:58, 28. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Jaaa! [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:02, 28. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Heyy Hallo hier ist Blaufrost! Ich freue mich sehr darüber dass du meine Geschichte Die falschen letzten Worte liest und ich wollte dich informieren dass sie fertig ist.^^ Ich wollte dich außerdem fragen wie du zu der Geschichte gekommen bist da meine Geschichten ja eher unbekannt sind....du kannst dich ja mal auf meiner Profilseite umsehen dort habe ich alle meine Geschichten verlinkt, und es würde mich freuen wenn du dir mal etwas von der Staffel "Brennendes Eis" durchliest oder meine neueste Geschichte Isn't my Heart. Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart 11:48, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Heyyy ^^ Hey Autumn Leafes! Ich dachte mir, ich schreib dich mal an und na ja, das habe ich dann tatsächlich getan, wie du siehst. Ich vermute mal du weißt wer ich bin? Wenn nicht, ich habe dir unter den Kommentaren von SternenClans Probleme geschrieben. ^^ Du scheinst mir nett und deine Geschichte finde ich sowieso super, das weißt du ja, deshalb muss ich es glaub ich nicht nochmal erläutern. Dachsfang ist übrigens sowieso ein schönerer Name. In Gelbzahns Geheimnis (was ein wundervolles Buch ist, verstehe mich nicht falsch) heißen doch alle nur noch Zahn. (Gelbzahn spricht mit Kieselzahn über Dachszahn, traurig aber wahr....) Liebe Grüße, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 15:23, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich muss mich aber nochmal korrigieren, denn im Original ist es ja auch so, wie mir grad auffällt. Yellowfang, Badgerfang und Flintfang.... ? Wahrscheinlich hatten sie zu der Zeit, in der das Buch entstanden ist gerade keine Lust sich genauer mit den Kriegernamen auseinanderzusetzen.... (Na ja, hab ich irgendwie auch nie, deshalb mach ich einfach Umfragen^^ (Beweis: Mondblütes Vergangenheit (Ich zwinge dich nicht das zu lesen!)) Bin halt so kreativ, immer! ^^ *hüstel* *hüstel*) Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 15:30, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Das war doch nicht viel ;'D. Müsstest mal mich sehen wenn ich die ganze Zeit irgendeinen Mist von Einhörnern und Duschen labere. (Mit Frosty ;D, die sich jeden Tag erkundigt wie es meiner Dusche denn gerade geht) Und nochwas: "Wir sind hier doch nicht beim SternenClan!" ~'' Disteljunges LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 14:54, 10. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Achso, zu der Sache mit dem Verlinken sag ich nur: "Ich bereue nichts. Garnichts." ~ ''Krähenfeder Alles liebe, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 16:45, 10. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ja, als Junges! Lg, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 20:05, 10. Nov. 2015 (UTC) SternenClans Probleme Heyyy! Ich sehe gerade dass du mich auf deiner Geschichte erwähnt hast! Voll lieb! :3 Jedenfalls bin ich erleichtert dass du Tigerherz magst, ich bin nämlich auch ein Fan-Girl :) Hab die ganzen Dialoge zwischen ihm und Taubenflug in meinen PC abgetippt und mit einem Herzchen gespeichert. Sie sind sooo cute! Ich versuche doch nur, zu helfen. Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass wir immer noch Freunde sein können.'' Cute, Cute, Cute!'' (Hoch lebe Tigerherz)' Ich habe dich mit deiner Nachricht falsch verstanden: (Ich finde allerdings, dass Krähenfeder und Blattsee zusammen bleiben sollten, doch ich glaube er wird Federschweif im SternenClan wählen, da sie ihn nicht verlassen und angelogen hat...(Tigerherz!)) Und gedacht, dass du meinst Tigerherz hätte Taubenflug angelogen und verlassen und das konnte ich nicht so stehen lassen. Wann hat Blattsee Krähenfeder denn angelogen O.O Ich meine, verlassen, ja, aber angelogen? PS: Von Krähenfeder bin ich auch ein bisschen verwirrt: *"Ach, Brombeerkralle, Krähenpfote ist nicht so schlimm. Es ist schwer für ihn gewesen, den Wald gerade dann zu verlassen, als er zum Krieger gemacht werden sollte. Ich glaube, er ist einsam - ich habe Sturmpelz und du hast Bernsteinpelz und Eichhornpfote. Wir alle haben uns schon vor der Reise gekannt, aber Krähenpfote ist ganz allein."'' *''"Ich weiß, ich sollte dich das nicht fragen, aber ... wirst du dich immer noch mit mir treffen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind? Ich will meinem Clan treu sein, aber ... eine Katze wie dich, Federschweif, habe ich noch nie getroffen."'' *''"Eine Katze wie Federschweif wird es nie wieder geben. Ist mir egal, wie lange ich warten muss, bis ich sie wiedersehe. Wenn sie so lange warten kann, dass schaffe ich das auch!"'' Erste 3 Nachrichten sprechen für Federschweif....aber der Rest: *''Weißt du nicht, was ich für dich empfinde? Und wie sehr ich mich dafür schäme, dass ich mich so schnell nach Federschweifs Tod zu einer anderen Katze hingezogen fühle? Ich habe sie geliebt, das ist wirklich wahr! Aber es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich dich genauso liebe? 'Krähenfeder'' *''Ich will meinen Clan nicht verlassen oder meine Freunde. Ich hatte sogar gehofft, ich könnte eines Tages Anführer sein. Aber noch mehr als das will ich dich nicht verlieren, Blattsee. 'Krähenfeder'' *''Du bedeutest mir mehr, als du dir je vorstellen kannst. Blattsee'' *''Du hattest die Wahl, zu welchem Clan du gehören willst, weißt du das noch? 'Krähenfeder'' *''Ich bereue nichts. Garnichts. Krähenfeder'' Ich glaub er nimmt Blattsee, auch wenn Federschweif meine Lieblings-katze ist...du kannst ja ein Kapitel darüber schreiben ^^ Bist du ein Heideschweif-Fan? Ich nämlich schon...hach ja... *''Aber wir haben doch viel Spaß zusammen. Warum müssen wir damit aufhören? Wir tun doch niemandem weh.'' *''Ich werde mich immer an unsere Zeit hier erinnern, auch wenn ich beim SternenClan bin.'' *''Dort wird es für uns keine Grenzen mehr geben.'' Und das allerwichtigste: Eichhornschweif hatte eine Totgeburt von Aschenstreif, what? Wo steht das? O.o Ich rede auch viel ^^ wie du siehst :) LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 19:53, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) 1. Jap, ich mag Taubenflug auch nicht so...(dafür aber Efeusee) 2. Nee, so stimmt das nicht. Blattsee hat ja auch noch nicht gewusst, dass sie schwanger war, sondern erst, als sie zurück bei den Clans war und Krähenfeder mit Nachtwolke Gefährten war... Außerdem hat Eichhornschweif es Brombeerkralle ja auch nicht gesagt.. Ich würde mal sagen, man kann das so oder so sehen. Ich glaub trotzdem er nimmt Blattsee xD 3. Sie findet Löwenpfote toll, ja, aber dann streiten sie, weil Löwenglut denkt, sie hätte dem WindClan von den Tunneln erzählt. (Ganz ehrlich, glaubst du das, oder glaubst du ihr auch, dass es Grasjunges war?)...Das sie Windpelz nimmt kann ich auch nicht verstehen. Ich finde aber, die beiden passen besser zusammen als Löwenglut und Rußherz (bitte töte mich nicht! Ich weiß dass es einige gibt, die Rußherz toll finden, aber ich sehe sie nunmal eher nicht als was besonderes^^) 4. Kannte ich vorher nicht, jetzt schon^^. Gibt es nur diese 5 Videos? Ich möchte mehr hören :'D LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 21:13, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Unsre Story Hi Was passiert jetzt mit unsrer Story? Wir müssen uns da mal wieder was ausmachen xD [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 08:33, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS: Ich habe SternenClans Probleme auf meinem Profil verlinkt. Die Story ist immer wieder für einen Lacher gut :'D <3 Re: Flockiii <3 Ich habe dich so vermisst D:! Danke dass du dich bei mir gemeldet hast, dass hat mich sehr gefreut <3 L.G :) <3 08:48, 18. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Keine Ahnung^^ 1. Vielleicht sind es auch sechs, ich habe sie nicht gezählt. Ich fand das Lionblaze vs. Breezepelt - Video gar nicht so schlecht. 2. Du hast irgendwie recht damit, dass Heideschweif nicht wirklich beschrieben wird und so...das finde ich auch schade. Trotzdem ist Heidepfote adorable. "''Aber wir haben doch viel Spaß zusammen. Warum müssen wir damit aufhören? Wir tun doch niemandem weh." - ''Heidepfote �� ''"Ich werde mich immer an unsere Zeit hier erinnern, auch wenn ich beim SternenClan bin." - Löwenpfote �� "Dort wird es für uns keine Grenzen mehr geben." -'' Heidepfote �� Das hat schon gereicht um mich zum heulen zu bringen. Heidepfote ist mega cute, das ist einfach so. Die waren so ein süßes Paar :( 3. Aschenpelz: "''Ich werde den DonnerClan nicht enttäuschen." Glaub ich ihm aufs Wort! *Schmoll* ^^ Im Prinzip könnten wir ja auch mal was anderes machen, als über Warrior Cats - Katzen und ihre Zitate zu sprechen... XD Wie normale Menschen (ich gehöre dummerweise nicht zu dieser Spezies) ein Gespräch beginnen: Wie geht's dir denn so? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Achso und....Eichhornschweif mochte ich noch nie. Aber Blattsee ist cool. Wollen wir vielleicht Freundinnen sein? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ja, irgendwie hast du recht, was die neuen und alten Charas betrifft :( Ich wollte nur sicher gehen^^ PS: Ich habe dich in der Tat schon vermisst! XD Ich dachte schon du verschwindest wieder vom Wiki :O -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] hehe sorry das ich mich nicht gemeldet habe! (Aber wir sind ja sowieso in Kontakt... whatever!) Ehm... nö. (heart) hat leider nicht funktioniert xD Aber hey,- ich weiß was du mir vermitteln willst <3 Tu das! Ich bin schrecklich gespannt wie die dann aussehen würde (die; Siggi)!!! [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:44, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) <3 Kein Problem. Ich antworte auch immer später als ich eigentlich vorhabe xD <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:20, 30. Nov. 2015 (UTC) hmm ich muss überlegen.... nein eigentlich nicht xD Bei dir? [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:39, 30. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS: Naja, außer das wir am Freitag Deutsch- Schularbeit haben -.- oh man das ätzt .__. Tut mir Leid :( Schule ist generell zum schmeissen. hatte heute wieder Aggressionen wegen Hausübungen- yay :DDD Super! Ich weiß nur nicht ob sie so bald reagiert, mir hat sie auch noch nicht zurückgeschrieben. Ich glaube ich kontaktiere sie bald über WA ;) [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:51, 30. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Quotes Ja, das ist echt cool. Taubenpfote heißt aber im deutschen nicht Taubenflügel, auch wenn sie im englischen Dovewing heißt. Im deutschen war die Situation aber etwa so: Hummel: "Schattenherz-Katzen sind Fuchsherzen." Taube murmelt zustimmend. In Gedanken: Ja, aber verdammt gut aussehende! Außerdem war diese Textstelle doch glaub ich in Spur des Mondes? Na ja, ich guck morgen nochmal nach (Ich habe nämlich beide Bücher zu Hause :D) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ja, Taubenflug. Voll schade irgendwie... Ich hatte eigentlich extra Taube und Hummel geschrieben, weil ich nicht Spoilern wollte! XD -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Falls du noch online bist, könntest du ja vielleicht in den livechat kommen :) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Okay, gute nacht! Vielleicht wann anders! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ohhhh wie coool! Ich sehe gerade die Siggi die Smiley dir gemacht hat :) Du hast ein Tigerherz Zitat genommen :) Das war doch Tigerherz, oder? Livechat klappt schon noch irgendwann :) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Bin gleich da :P -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Dat Sig. I WANT YOU TO LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!! Oookayyy .... *böser Zwilling, troll dich!* Ich habs fertig und beeeteee dass du es magst! Okay, ich bete nicht, bin ja auch nicht gläubig. Stört dich was? - Ich hab 'ne Diskseite (die du als erste im ganzen Wiki gefunden hast!!!! <3333) Hdl :* [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life 'is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Nutzer + Warrior Cat Hey ^^ Ich finde die Idee mit den Warriorcats Katzen + Nutzer echt cool und ich würde sie auf jeden Fall lesen . Ich würde mich auch bereitstellen , also irgendwie Bronce mal keine Ahnung wer ^^ LG deine --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r'o''''n'c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:34, 8. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall unterstützen . Schreib mir wenn es versteht ;) --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:32, 9. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey ^^ Ich würde echt gerne bei deiner X Reader Aktion mitmachen ^^ Ich schreibe dir mal genaueres , falls du mich ' annehmen ' willst : Also ich bin grau mit schwarzen Gesichtszügen , Pfoten und Schweifspitze . Ich habe eine spitzte Zunge und bin mehr oder weniger nett XD Ich heiße Broncekralle oder Bronzekralle , falls das besser ist . Ich würde am liebsten mit Tigerstern auftreten ^^ und in die Kategorie Death fallen . Du darfst mich also gerne am Ende der Story töten 0_0 Muss ich sonst noch was schreiben ? Ach ja ich wäre gerne im Schattenclan ^^ und die Story könnte da handeln wo Tigerkralle in den Schattenclan kommt . * Year ich habe die Seuche überlebt XD * Würde echt sehr gerne mitmachen , da ich ersten deine Schreibweise toll finde und zweitens die Idee einfach klasse finde ;) Liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:43, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ne , ich habe nichts verstanden XD Erklärs mir wenn die Story fertig ist ^^ Ist mir eigentlich egal , aber für den spannenden Teil der Story darfst du mich auch gerne in den Wald der F. Schicken ;) --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:03, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Cool :) --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:53, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Super toll ^^ Ich finde die Story Mega Mega süß ^^ * Schnurr * Soll ich überall dort wu Do z. B. KN Geschrieben hast etwas über mich , z.B. Meinen Namen schreiben ? Und ich wollte fragen ob ich die Geschichte auf mein Profil kopieren darf ( bei dem Abschnitt ~Ich als Katze~ ) weil ich sie echt super finde . Dein Name würde natürlich drunter stehen , muss aber nicht , falls du das nicht willst . Ich könnte dir auch eine Geschochte von dir und einem Kater im Gegenzug schreiben , aber die würde nicht wirklich gut XD LG deine --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 17:37, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey , ich bis nochmal Ich habe gerade echt Angst das ich dich verärgert haben könnt :O Falls das so ist entschuldige ich mich und habe die erste Frage ( oben ) nie gestellt . Tut mir echt Leid . Liebe Grüßr --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 17:47, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) PS : Sorry 0_0 Puh ! Ich hatte mir echt Sorgen gemacht . Ich habe aber es ne bessere Lösung - ich verlinkte die Story einfach wenn ich die Seite Ich als Katze endlich mal fertig kriege ;) Hätte ich iwie auch früher drauf kommen können XD Alles Liebe --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:20, 16. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Heyyyyy! Ich wollte nochmal hallo sagen :) Und außerdem gerne bei dem Warrior Cat X Reader mitmachen, wenn das geht. Als Katze würde ich dann Tigerherz nehmen :) (You knew this, didn't you?), oder wenn das nicht geht Graustreif. Musst du sonst noch irgendwas wissen? (und nein, ich habe eigentlich keine genaueren Ideen :D) --- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Gute Nacht und Danke!!! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Nein , gar nicht . Ich hatte nur Angst , weil du nicht geantwortet hast XD --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:58, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Warrior Cats X Reader Oh yeah! Danke! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Sie ist echt toll geworden. Und du hast Tigerherz schon getroffen :) Diese Ernsthaftigkeit wenn es um Liebe geht :D (Ich habe gerade Spur des Mondes aufgeschlagen neben mir liegen, also finde ich das Zitat gleich :D) "Ich habe dich nicht ausgenutzt, das schwöre ich. Ja, ich habe Schwarzstern von Häherfeders Kräutern erzählt, aber das ändert nichts daran, was ich für dich empfunden habe." Leise fügte er hinzu: "Was ich immer noch für dich empfinde" Jaaaa, jedenfalls ist es super geworden! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Bei welchem Buch bist du denn gerade? (Soll ich Spoilern?) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ich wäre beider 5. Staffel, aber die lese ich nicht :( Ich werde jetzt die ganzen Mangas und Special Adventures (obwohl ich glaube, dass ich die Special Adventures schon alle gelesen habe) lesen und auf die 6. Staffel warten, vorausgesetzt sie handelt nicht wieder von den Ur-Katzen :I Wenn ich spoilern darf: Es ist nicht so ganz klar. Sie hat später wieder Tigerherz genommen und dann am Ende kam aber (das ist "Die letzte Hoffnung" S. 363, kurz nach Feuersterns Tod, aber ich lasse unwichtige Sätze für deine Frage weg): Tigerherz' Ohr zuckte. "War das sein letztes Leben?" "Ja." Taubenflug deutete mit dem Kopf auf Brockenpelz und Lachsbach, die unsicher mit ihren Patrouillen am Eingang warteten. "Du solltest jetzt nach Hause gehen. Der Kampf ist gewonnen und ich muss bei meinen Clan-Gefährten sein." Sie holte tief Luft und glitt dann an Hummelstreifs Seite. Hummelstreif rückte näher, bis sein Pelz warm an ihrem lag. "Jetzt bist du in Sicherheit", murmelte er. Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. "Ich weiß." Hinter sich hörte sie Tigerherz davongehen, aber sie blickte sich nicht um. Es hat mich soooooo aufgeregt!!! D: -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Jap, manchmal lese ich auf englisch, aber ich meinte eigentlich auch, dass ich alle gelesen habe, die auf deutsch erschienen sind. Nicht auch noch die Entstehung der Clans! D: Ich glaub, ich heule gleich. Ich will meine SeeClans zurückhaben! Tigerherz, Graustreif, Borkenpelz, Heideschweif, Blattsee, Nebelfuß, Löwenglut, Häherfeder, Efeusee D:, alle aufgegeben für die Ur-Katzen und so? Echt. jetzt? Das. kann. doch. nicht. deren. voller. Ernst. sein!!!!! :( PS: Du hast recht, das sind die 4 besten Gefährten. Auch wenn ich Löwenglut auch ganz cool finde als Gefährten, oder Farnpelz. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Na ja..zu Löwenglut: SPOILER: Er kommt ja dann mit Rußherz zusammen. Warum? Warum? Warum? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Hmpf...nee ich töte dich nicht. (Kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk xD) Rußherz und er sind einfach irgendsoein Paar dass niemanden interessiert. Aber gut. Heideschweif darf augenblicklich sterben, wenn sie allen ernstes Windpelz zum Gefährten wählt, was sie ja scheinbar getan hat. Mit Breezepelt komme ich NICHT klar. Soll sie ein anderes Fan-Girl finden! Pffff.... Fernpelt! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Warrior Cats X Reader Hallo^^ Ich würde gerne bei Warrior Cats X Reader mitmachen (wie du der Überschrift wahrscheinlich schon entnehmen konntest). Ich würde gerne eine Geschichte mit Krähenfeder haben, wenn das okay ist. Sie soll traurig sein und ich kann am Ende gerne auch sterben^^. Ich bin hellgrau mit dunkler Tigerung und habe grüne Augen. Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen! LG 18:08, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ja, Krähenfeder tut mir auch irgendwie leid... Aber das macht das Ganze irgendwie noch trauriger, und ich mag traurige Geschichten... Vielleicht schaffst du es ja, das Ende irgendwie traurig und trotzdem ein bisschen positiv zu machen? Die Geschichte soll, denke ich, nach Federschweif aber vor Blattsee spielen. Viel Vergnügen beim Schreiben!^^ -- 18:52, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ok, danke. Ich freu mich schon auf die Geschichte. -- 19:13, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Warrior Cats X Reader :D Hey Flöckchen :3 Ich kann nicht widerstehen xD Ich hätte gerne eine Story mit Habichtfrost. Mein Charakter ist unschuldig, liebt aber Habichtfrost (er liebt sie auch). So kommt es, dass Habichtfrost sie auf die dunkle Seite ziehen will. Rest kannst du dir ausdenken :D! Habichtfrost kann am Ende auch sterben, (KN) aber nicht (Dramaaa...). Sei kreativ! *Flips table* Deine, [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:42, 18. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Weihnachten Hey Leaf! Ich habe dir zu Weihnachten ein Bildchen hochgeladen. Irgendwie fand ich es witzig. Ist zufällig entstanden als ich Fotos für Ivy gemacht habe :D http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:F%C3%BCr_Leaf.jpg Sooo...Frohe Weihnachten! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] ^^ Umh ja, einige Tage später: Happy new year! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:38, 31. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Dankeschön! Ja, das ist mein eigener Kater :) Schön dass du wieder da bist, ich hatte mich schon gewundert. ^^ -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 17:27, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hab Zeit. Ich geh mal kurz rein :) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 17:35, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Bin wieder da :3 Breezepelt passt super xD ''Wen schlägst du vor?: Some day my Prince will come Unkenfuß zu Löwenglut: I wanna be like you Graystripe: You've got a friend in me Alle Clans: Everybody wants to be a cat -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:35, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Für eine WaCa - Verfilmung hätten wir genau den richtigen Soundtrack xD -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:56, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Kommst du wieder? (Livechat :D) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:57, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Muscac? Sorry, bin ja dieses merkwürdige Kind das nicht mal wusste was ein RPG ist :D -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 20:01, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Nachtii --- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 20:29, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ein WaCa - Musical :'D Wie genial :) Wolkenpfote in seiner Hauskätzchenfutter-Zeit: Probier's mal mit Gemütlichkeit :D -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:07, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Mein Disney-Lieder Vorrat ist auch langsam aufgebraucht... :( Ich habe noch ein paar Lieder, aber aus denen kann man ziemlich wenig machen. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wie sie heißen... *Colors of the wind (Pocahontas (oder wie die heißt, ich habe den Film nie geguckt) *A dream is a wish your heart makes (Cinderella, glaub ich) *Be our guest (Beauty and the beast) - okay, das ist Bluestar, oder Feuerstern *A World of my own (Alice in Wonderland) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:50, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Heyyyyyyyyy eh..ja, das hab ich geguckt. Ich weiß nicht, was die in den Kommis alle labern! Jay hat gewonnen... :( XD Yellowfang hat bloß irgendwelche leeren Aussagen gemacht und rumbeleidigt. Aaaaber normalerweise mag ich Gelbzahn mehr :D -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:32, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Jah, das wäre echt ein tolles Video. ^^ Ich würde gerne eins sehen wo Beerennase drin ist. Über den lässt sich viel streiten, finde ich ^^ Vielleicht iwie Löwenglut, weil die ja beide beliebte Gefährten sind, andererseits war Lion ja schon einmal drinnen... dann vielleicht.. eh... -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 18:28, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Mohn vs Honig ist ja iwie Schwachsinn, weil die beiden etwa die besten Schwestern des Universums sind... ich zitiere, wenns dir nichts ausmacht, okay, ich zitiere auch so (Muihahahahahaha): Ich muss Honigfarn sehen. Ich vermisse sie so sehr, dass ich es nicht beschreiben kann, und sie kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass Beerennase mich nicht liebt. Ich fühlte mich von Anfang an zu ihm hingezogen, auch als er noch mit Honigfarn zusammen war. Trotzdem hätte ich nie versucht, ihn ihr wegzunehmen! - Mohn Bitte, sag ihr, dass ich sie ebenso vermisse wie sie mich. Und versichere ihr, dass ich ihre Jungen lieben werde, als wären sie meine eigenen. Beerennase liebt sie wirklich. Aber er hat Angst, sie auch noch zu verlieren. Ich werde über alle beide wachen. - Honig Also dass die Streiten ist eher unwahrscheinlich... -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 21:06, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ich korrigiere: Die besten WaCa-Schwestiiis. ^^ -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 21:07, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Wolkenschweif x Reader? würdest du eins machen? Lg deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''Bl''a'u''''f'r'o''''s't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Kenne das ]]''Unbekannte, ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''erinnere dich an das ''Vergessene, ''und lebe das, ''was für dich ein Leben ist!'']] 16:40, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Dumbest Ways to die Eh nee. Auch von Blixemi? Oder soll ich einfach in YouTube eintippen? ;) HDL, -- 10:56, 7. Feb. 2016 (UTC) PS: Yay, endlich wieder WLAN xD Nee. Hatte ich schon wieder verdrängt. Bin grad bei meiner besten Freundin, also auch nicht wirklich Zeit zum das Video angucken ;) Aber mach' ich bestimmt noch XD -- 19:49, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Danke, dir auch noch so... Ich Opfa-Kind gehe morgen freiwillig zur Schule... :I (Hab Ferien, aber die in Berlin ja nicht mehr xD) -- 21:11, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) SternenClan, wie geil ist das denn?! O.o :D Aber Federschweifs Tod ist tragisch, nicht dumm... xD (Federschweiffangirlsftw*-*) -- 21:18, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) StarClan, my mobile phone is driving me nuts! Hey Leaf :3 Nope, nicht am Titel erkannt, sorry dafür, aber ich habe auch nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht, deine Siggi stand ja da ;) Wie geht's dir? Immer;noch diese Sche*ß Bauchschmerzen? :3 -- 18:31, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Böse böse, die Technik von heute -.- Ich bin mal wieder heimlich on. In nächster Zeit wirst du mich wahrscheinlich so gut wie gar nicht sehen, weil PC eingesammelt -.- Na ja, man sieht sich dann iwann wieder ;) <3 .. 19:41, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Oki ;) Also ich bin so zweimal am Tag für 5 Minuten heimlich da, und auch nur um meine Nachrichten zu checken... -- 14:04, 23. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Nope :( Bin jetzt aufs Tablet umgestiegen, das ist besser als Handy. Aber na ja. Ehm. :/ -- 16:04, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC)